Again
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot. I was in love again, and I had never felt better. Jack x Mikage/Mina x Carley/Carly.


Lucarly: My 50th story! Woohoo!

Aki: I thought you were doing something else for your 50th story.

Lucarly: I was, but then I got lazy.

Aki: No surprise there.

Lucarly: Mhm. . .Hey!. . .I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

****

Again

_Jack's POV_

* * *

The sun was starting to fall below the horizon, leaving a bright orange color in the sky. It was becoming a daily ritual of mine to watch the sunset, to bid farewell to the day. To most, it would seem odd since they knew the sun would rise again the next morning.

But I couldn't help but have doubt.

I learned the hard way that you don't always get the time you want to say goodbye to something, or someone, you love. So when the day comes that the sun stops shining, I'll pity the poor fools who didn't pause watch its last ray of light fade away.

A cold breeze blew by. Suddenly, I felt lonely. I had felt lonely for a very long time already, being without her. I of course had my friends, but they could never provide the same kind of love that she did. The kind of love that made your heart beat faster, and your cheeks feel warm. The kind of love that gives you a sense of security, a feeling of ecstasy, like nothing could ever go wrong.

That is, until death's icy hand grips it and steals it away from you, leaving you with nothing. You could have knowledge, riches, and popularity, but none of it can fill the void where love once was. It's cruel. But it's how life works.

"Atlas-sama?" inquired a quiet voice from in front of me. I strained my neck slightly to see me secretary, Mikage Sagiri, her hands clasping onto the last rung of the ladder that lead up to the roof. I laid back, shutting my eyes. Who else did I expect? She was the only person that knew that I spent my time up here.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jeager-san has requested to see you."

I let out an exasperated sigh. Jeager; The new director the Public Safety Maintenance Bureau, Godwin having fallen against Crow, Yusei, and I in a duel after his self-proclamation as God. Still, with Jeager having been Godwin's second-hand man, I didn't trust him. And I honestly didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Well, I don't want to see him."

I could tell by her silence, that she was thinking. I cast my gaze back up at the dimming sky, knowing it wouldn't be long until an inky black blanket covered the pleasant orange hue.

The chance to say goodbye to the day was quickly slipping away.

"I'll tell him you're busy then," said Mikage finally, starting climb back down the ladder.

"No," I said suddenly and forcefully. I could hear her stop and come back up to peek at me. I sat up to face her. I didn't want her to be one of the fools who never got to say goodbye. I didn't want to be the only one to say goodbye. I wanted there to be someone else in the world who could reminisce with me when the world's light had gone away.

"What should I say then?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Don't say anything. Just stay here, with me." She looked surprised at my request, but she eventually complied, pulling herself fully onto the roof and sitting herself beside me. I smiled inwardly and laid back once again.

"Now watch the sunset." I ordered gently. Again, she complied.

Silence stretched between us, what would normally only be minutes felt like hours. Yet, I wasn't quite sure whether this was a good thing. For me, it was, since I enjoyed the quiet. For her, I wasn't sure. She was painfully shy, so it seemed that silence would be common for her. However, I could tell that she was uneasy.

"Atlas-sama. . .Forgive me for asking, but why do you watch the sunset everyday?" she asked, breaking the silence. I opened one eyelid to look at her.

"Because I want to have no regrets should the sun never rise again." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. She blinked.

"That's pessimistic," she said plainly. I felt my perk up slightly, her response having piqued my interest.

"Explain." She looked back up at the sky, her lips curling into her usual, gentle smile that she wore so well.

"It's better to look forward with hope rather to dwell in the fear of having regrets. At least, that's what I think." She paused, considering what to say next. "You know, I'm not entirely sure the sun will rise tomorrow either. But I'll certainly hope for it."

"And if it doesn't rise?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at her inquisitively. She remained motionless for a brief moment before looking at me with a smile.

"Then I'll hope that it'll rise the next day."

I stared at her blankly, slightly awed. Who knew she could be so deep with so little words?

"I've never thought of it that way," I commented, looking back at the sky. Her eyelids drooped slightly as she smiled at me sympathetically.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

I felt my eyes widen slightly, shocked that she was so quickly able to find the main point, to get to the root of the problem. I sat up once again and looked at her directly in the eyes. Normally, full eye-contact would intimidate her, but she seemed unfazed.

"Yes. Yes I am."

She made no indication that she had heard me, still holding my gaze. Then, she slowly leaned in and covered my lips with her own. The fact that she was kissing me didn't surprise me quite as much as the fact that she had taken the initiative. But I wasn't complaining. Her lips were soft and warm, a nice pair for my first kiss. (Although I was quite sure it wasn't hers, what with her being older and much more experienced.)

Ironically though, she wasn't my first love. The title belonged to Carley Nagisa, the person who I wished I could've given a better goodbye, the reason I watched the sunset every evening. Yet, as I felt her lips touch mine, I could feel my mind go blank as my heart started to race and my stomach filled itself with butterflies.

Then I felt it again; love.

The wounds in my heart from my past love seemed to heal as I cupped her cheek and kissed her back. I could tell that she was caught of guard slightly, probably thinking that I would get angry at her for her bold action. But how could I?

I was in love again, and I had never felt better.

* * *

Lucarly: I think I've come a long way from when I first started writing. A _long_ way. We are talking miles here.

Aki: Geez, that must mean you used to really suck.

Lucarly: Yeah, I won't even deny it. I used to suck. Badly. Anyway, reviews are love, so if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
